mylittleponylamagiadelaamistadfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Rarity's Dressmaking Song
Es la canción que Rarity canta en el episodio vestida para el exito donde tiene que diseñar vestidos para La Gala del Galope donde diseña vestidos. thumb|290px Letra En ingles :Thread by thread, stitching it together :Twilight's dress, cutting out the pattern snip by snip :Making sure the fabric folds nicely :It's the perfect color and so hip :Always gotta keep in mind my pacing :Making sure the clothes' correctly facing :I'm stitching Twilight's dress :Yard by yard, fussing on the details :Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine? :Make her something perfect to inspire :Even though she hates formal attire :Gotta mind those intimate details :Even though she's more concerned with sales :It's Applejack's new dress :Dressmaking's easy, for Pinkie Pie something pink :Fluttershy something breezy :Blend color and form, :Opalescence Do you think it looks cheesy? Reprise :Thread by thread, stitching it together :Twilight's dress, cutting out the pattern snip by snip :Making sure the fabric folds nicely :It's the perfect color and so hip :Always gotta keep in mind my pacing :Making sure the clothes' correctly facing :I'm stitching Twilight's dress :Yard by yard, fussing on the details :Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine? :Make her something perfect to inspire :Even though she hates formal attire :Gotta mind those intimate details :Even though she's more concerned with sales :It's Applejack's new dress :Dressmaking's easy, for Pinkie Pie something pink :Fluttershy something breezy :Blend color and form, :Opalescence Do you think it looks cheesy? Twilight Sparkle: Now, the stars on my belt need to be technically accurate. Orion has three stars on his belt, not four. :Stitch by stitch, stitching it together :Deadline looms, don't you know the client's always right? :Even if my fabric choice was perfect :Got to get them all done by tonight :Pinkie Pie, the color's too obtrusive :Wait until you see it in the light :I'm sewing them together! Pinkie Pie: Don't you think my gown would be more "me" with some lollipops? Rarity: Well, I think... Pinkie Pie: Balloons? Rarity: Well... Pinkie Pie: DO IT! :Hour by hour, one more change :I'm sewing them together, take great pains :Fluttershy, you're putting me in a bind :Rainbow Dash, what is on your mind? :Oh my gosh, there's simply not much time :Don't forget, Applejack's duds must shine :Dressmaking's easy, every customer's call :Brings a whole new revision :Have to pick up the pace, still hold to my vision Twilight Sparkle: That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor. Fluttershy: French haute couture, please. Rarity: Ugh... Applejack: What if it rains? Galoshes! Pinkie Pie: More balloons! Oh no, that's too many balloons. More candy! Oh, less candy. Oh wait, I know. Streamers! Rarity: Streamers? Pinkie Pie: Whose dress is this? Rarity: Streamers it is. Rainbow Dash: What? Rarity: Aren't you going to tell me to change something too? Rainbow Dash: No, I just want my dress to be cool. Rarity: Do you not like the color? Rainbow Dash: The color's fine, just make it look cooler. Rarity: Do you not like the shape? Rainbow Dash: The shape's fine, just make the whole thing... you know, cooler. It needs to be about 20% cooler. Español A coser, junta varios hilos Twilight ve como un gran vestido te haré, que la tela caiga perfecta, el color ideal es para tí. Debo pensar bien en cada parte, para que el vestido sea obra de arte. El vestido de Twilight es. A checar detalles de la tela, joyas hay, tiene una puntada y de pegar. Hacerlo perfecto y elegante, aunque no le agrade y sea formal, ella es un poco más casual, pués vender le interesa más. Es de AppleJack, lo ves. Es muy sencillo, el rosa a Pinkie Pie, a Fluttershy algo fresco, buena forma y color. ¿Creen que se ve lindo? Lindo y maravilloso, enganchar, se que ¡va a encantar! Que convine todo con la crin y algo de magia por aquí, aunque el costado largo este, Rainbow se verá muy bien. El vestido de Rainbow es. A medir, a cortar, diseñar, colocar, cada hilo coser, cada lienzo poner. ¡Es arte un vestido haceeer! Segunda vuelta Twlight Sparkle : Bien, las estrellas del cinturón deben ser muy precisas, Orión tiene tres estrellas en el cinturón, no cuatro. A coser, junta varios hilos, tiempo no hay, ella siempre tiene la razón. Aunque mi elección fue la correcta, está noche hay que terminar. Pinkie Pie ese color es fuerte, ponlo a la luz y lo verás. Los eh cosido juntoos. Pinkie Pie : ¿No crees que mi vestido tendría más estilo con paletas? Rarity : Bueno creo que- Pinkie Pie : ¿Qué tal unos globos? Rarity : Bueno es que- Pinkie Pie : ¡Hazlo! Cada hora, un cambio más, los voy cosiendo juntos, sin parar. Fluttershy yo me confundo más, Rainbow Dash tienes que pensar, ¡Oh por Dios! no hay mucho tiempo ya, y el que es de AppleJack debe brillaaaaaaaar. Hacer vestidos, es sencillo ya ves. Hay que coser de nuevo, a medirlos seguir ese es mi objetivo. Twilight Sparkle : Esta constelación es el Can Mayor, no el menor. Fluttershy : Alta costura francesa por favor. Rarity : ¡Agh! AppleJack : ¿Y si llueve? Ah ¡Impermeables! Pinkie Pie : Más globos, no son demasiados globos, más dulces, menos dulces. ¡Espera! ¡Serpentinas! Rarity : ¿Serpentinas? Pinkie Pie : ¿De quién es el vestido? Rarity : Serpentinas entonces. Rainbow Dash : ¿Qué? Rarity : ¿No vas a decirme que cambie algo también? Rainbow Dash : No, solo quiero que mi vestido sea genial. Rarity : ¿No te gusta el color? Rainbow Dash : El color esta bien, pero que se vea más genial. Rarity : ¿No te gusta la forma? Rainbow Dash : La forma esta bien, solo has que se vea pués, genial. Que sea 20% más genial. Pinkie Pie : Si mi desición no existía. Rainbow Dash : Lo que más nos gusta es conocer. Twilight : Para hacer estilo y apariencia. Fluttershy : Y asegurarnos de tenerla. AppleJack : Aunque solo tengas que evitarla. Todas: Y no haya mucho para comprarla. No ponerme y no intimidarme y la presentación adelanteeee. A medir, a cortar, diseñar, colocar, cada hilo coser, cada lienzo poner. Es arte un vestido haceeeeeeeer. : Versiones Internacionales : Categoría:Canciones